First Love
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Lo sabes, eres un niño. Pero a pesar de eso no puedes evitar sonrojarte cuando esa pequeña niña de cabellos blancos se te acerca. Y sí, quizás no sabes que es lo que quieres y te falta mucho por aprender, pero bien lo dicen, el corazón de un niño es lo más puro y sincero que hay. Además, ¿Quién dice que un niño de tu edad no puede enamorarse? .:Nali:. Dedicado a LuFFy Eucliffe.


Helloooooo!~ Bueno, acá acá yo escribiendo mi primer Nali!, lo sé, quizás no hay muchas personas a favor de esta pareja, pero quiero decirles, si eres un fan Nalu, o bueno, si aborreces el Nali por favor no leas esto y abstente a dejarme un review insultando mi OS o a mi persona.

Quiero aclararlo, me gusta el Nalu y el Nali, me gustan por igual, pero el Nali lo encuentro sumamente tierno por el hecho de que ambos tienen historia, así que lo repito, no acepto reviews groseros, gracias por la atención.

Linea del tiempo: Está ubicado después del nacimiento de Happy, cuando Lissana y Natsu aun son niños, no sé, me pareció una situación tierna. Aparte, la narración está en segunda persona, haber como quedó xD

Si si si, quizás no hay ninguna fecha especial ni nada, pero este OS drabble... lo que sea, va dedicado a mi nee-chan **LuFFy Eucliffe**, ya que ella es un amooooooooor! y porque a ella le gusta también la pareja.

Ahora, a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Natsu Dragneel & Lissana Strauss.

**Genero:** Friendship/Cuteness/Romance.

**Palabras:** 901

.

.

.

**F**irst **L**ove.

Lo sabes, eres un niño, aún hay cosas que debes experimentar, vivir, y te das cuenta de que este solo es el inicio de un ciclo, y a decir verdad, ni una decisión firme puedes hacer aún.

Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de saber lo que aun eres, no puedes evitar sonrojarte cuando esa pequeña niña de cabellos blancos se te acerca. A pesar de ser un niño inmaduro e inexperto, te pones nervioso cuando esa niña está a tu lado.

Y sabes que es raro, ya que con ninguna otra niña del gremio te has sentido así. No con Erza, Cana, ni mucho menos la temible Mirajane.

Solamente con ella, con _Lissana._

— ¡Natsu! —escuchas que te llama y la miras.

Ella está sonriendo como siempre, sus mejillas están rojas y no puedes evitar mirar esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules como el cielo.

Entonces sientes como tu corazón comienza a latir con prisa, y también que tu cuerpo tiembla y tu rostro se siente caliente, pero haces todo lo posible para no demostrarlo, ya que según tú, no quieres que tu mortal enemigo Gray te vea en esas patéticas condiciones.

Pero en estos momentos eso es lo que menos te importa y lo sabes, ya que si lo fuera, ahora mismo no estarías caminando hacia tu "casa" donde también "vivían" Lissana y Happy, ya que según tu amiga, ustedes tres eran la mamá, el papá y el hijo, en pocas palabras, una dulce y tierna familia feliz.

— ¡Natsu eres un mal padre! —grita mirándote y con aquel pequeño gato en sus brazos— ¡No has traído la comida para Happy-chan!

Te sorprendes ante el regaño y te sonrojas inflando los cachetes.

— ¡No es justo, yo me mato todo el día trabajando, tu eres quien debería traer la comida Lissana!

— ¡Estuve ocupada con Elfman-nee!

Y así siguen ambos, reclamándose tal cual pareja de casados, mientras que Happy los mira con una sonrisa. Porque para él ustedes son su mamá y su papá, quizás no era igual a ustedes, pero para Happy, el simple hecho de tenerlos lo hacía sumamente feliz. Y más al notar que ambos tienen un fuerte lazo que nunca se destruiría.

—Ya ya, hay que dejar de pelear Natsu—te dice sonriendo—Mamá y papá no deben de pelear, ya que a nuestro niño no le gustará.

Asientes sonriente y te sientas en el suelo junto a tu amiga. Ambos se miran y comienzas a relatarle todo lo ocurrido esta tarde cuando luchaste contra Erza, y según tú, como esta hizo trampa para que no ganaras. Luego escuchas a Lissana reír, y sin poder evitarlo te estás contagiando de su risa y comienzas a hacer lo mismo, al igual que aquel gato azul que consideras una parte esencial de ti.

Y lo sabes, eres un niño, pero no por eso eras ignorante a la felicidad que la albina te trasmitía.

—Nee Natsu—dice tomando tu mano—Entonces cuando seamos grandes, ¿Prometes que te casarás conmigo?

Y no es que tuvieras fiebre cada vez que ella te tomaba la mano, ni mucho menos que tu magia estaba aumentando, y no, tampoco te molestaba ese calor que sentías, pero te sentías avergonzado, y más cuando te das cuenta de que inconscientemente también has tomado su mano.

Porque lo sabes, algo dentro de ti estaba creciendo, un sentimiento precioso que bien, aun no entiendes, pero con el paso del tiempo lo harás.

—Yo…—susurras sintiendo tu cara arder y mirándola—Yo…

— ¡Era broma Natsu! —dice riendo, pero sin soltar tu mano—No puedo creer que hayas caído por segunda ocasión.

Pero esta vez no le reclamas nada, esta vez la dejas reír, esta vez dejas que te conduzca a mirar el atardecer, y por primera vez, te dedicas a ver como ella sonríe ante los colores naranjas del cielo.

—Lo haré Lissana—ella te mira confundida—Una vez que seamos grandes me casaré contigo.

Y te das cuenta de que tu amiga se sorprende al haber escuchado tu respuesta, pero como siempre sonríe, sonríe mirándote y tomándote de la mano.

— ¿Es una promesa Natsu?

—Lo es.

Y no importaba que esa promesa nunca se cumpliera, ya que tú eres feliz teniendo a tu mejor amiga a tu lado, y sabes que ella es feliz estando siempre contigo de un lado al otro.

No importaba si nunca llegasen a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ya que si, eres un niño, aún no sabes que es lo que quieres y te falta mucho por aprender, pero bien lo dicen, el corazón de un niño es lo más puro y sincero que hay.

Además, ¿Quién dice que un niño de tu edad no puede enamorarse?

— ¡Lissana estoy en casa! —dices mirando a la albina.

Ella te sonríe, tú haces lo mismo, era la misma rutina desde hace tiempo, pero nunca se cansaban.

Ya que aunque ninguno aún se haya dado cuenta, ambos eran el primer amor del otro.

Lissana es tu primer amor, y tú Natsu, eres el primer amor de Lissana.

Sí, ambos son unos niños, no tienen experiencias en la vida, pero tú, tenías un concepto acerca del amor.

—Es el primer sentimiento que hay antes de que cosas malas aparezcan.

Aun eres un niño Natsu, pero más que nadie sabías que ese no era impedimento para enamorarte de alguien, ni mucho menos, cuando ese alguien era tu mejor amiga Lissana Strauss.

.

.

.

**F** _i_ n

.

* * *

,sfjekljvklwjkglwew les gustó? :B este OS aparte fue hecho porque aun no he prublicado mi OS Meet the Loxar, que un amigo me borró por error (Mentira, lo hizo porque me comí sus macarrones!) y no pude recuperar .-.

Espero que les haya gustado este OS, y aclaro, tal y como aqui lo dice, el primer amor de Natsu fue Lissana y viceversa, pero ahora que ha crecido, podemos notar que evidentemente el nuevo amor de Natsu es Lucy.

¡Así que por favor no odien a Lissana-chan solo por que sí!

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


End file.
